


What Makes You Relaxed?

by PhoenixWillRise



Category: Shadowhunters, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec admires Magnus' body, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Nudity, Romance, Sleepy Kisses, bath bombs, season 2 finale, shared baths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWillRise/pseuds/PhoenixWillRise
Summary: They had just come back from the bar and were ready to get some much needed rest. Magnus asks what makes Alexander relax after a challenging mission. His answer surprises him.





	What Makes You Relaxed?

**Author's Note:**

> There may be a few mistakes but thanks for reading!!

After leaving the festivities at the Hunter’s Moon they had decided to take a stroll enjoying the ease and their hands seemed to have reached for the other as if they were reading each other's minds.

A light rain had them huddled under a narrow awning, Magnus' arm wrapped tightly around Alec’s waist when he saw the Shadowhunter shiver at the cool air. One look at each other's eyes and equally as soft smiles they braved getting soaked to the bone in order to duck inside a dark alley where Magnus opened a portal that led to his loft.

Alec felt the peace and warmth that he associated with Magnus place and let it fill his sense. He finally felt at home. 

A hand tugged on his arm he turned to face Magnus who despite having his signature eyeliner smudged from the rain and some hair falling from it usual impeccable style. He still looked beautiful. He always did.

“Come join me Alec. You’ll get sick in those wet clothes.”

Magnus had turned to head down the hall where the bathroom was located he didn’t pause when Alec jogged just a bit to catch up to slip his hand into his own. Magnus only smiled before looping their fingers together. 

Alec was slipping out of his pants when he saw Magnus is his naked glory reaching for pink and white ball from his basket of lush products. The man had an obsession with bathbombs. 

“I love this one.”

Alec could feel himself getting hard at just seeing his boyfriend with those firm thighs and tone stomach and those biceps which he had a weakness for when they held his arms against the bed over his head-

Magnus eyes turned to look at the suddenly quiet Shadowhunter. Smirking at the obvious googling Alec was giving him. 

“Hmm seems that a whole other part of you likes it too.”

Alec opened his mouth to reply when he looked up to see Magnus in the bathtub and those beautiful green and gold eyes shining. His cat eyes looked absolutely mesmerizing in the glow of the candles that Magnus had whipped up. 

“To have the perfect bath you need to have the proper ambiance.”

Alec nodded slightly dumbfounded at how this man could make his legs feel like jelly and his stomach feel like butterflies on steroids were fluttering like mad within.

Alec tossed his soaked clothes into the hamper as he admired Magnus backside as he got situated in the bathtub.The tub had bubbles and sweet almost citrusy fragrance to it that had Alec sighing as the warm water engulfed his sore muscles and other aches he hadn’t been aware of until this moment. 

“Only you could make a bath so seducing yet the most elegant thing in the world.”

Magnus had begun removing his makeup as Alec continued to observe his boyfriend- god it felt good saying that. Magnus was doing his usual routine which Alec was proud to admit he knew by heart. He felt gentle hands caress the sides of his face. The shadowhunter was already turning around moving backwards until his back rested against Magnus chest. 

Magnus chuckled, “Seducing and elegant….you got me in nutshell darling.”

Alec played with Magnus sudsy fingers running his own over the bare skin where Magnus had removed his rings.

“You are so much more of course.”

Magnus smiled quite content in their world of bubbles and glasses of champagne.

The only sounds within the abnormally large bathroom were the soft murmurs between the two men along with the water sloshing around as they moved an arm or a leg to get comfortable while staying as close as possible. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I did not know how such a small thing like a soap ball could make taking a bath even better.”

Alec was currently sprawled over his favorite reading chair with a book he’d borrowed from Magnus’ private library.

Magnus was rubbing some soft-scented lotion onto his face when he asked,"How would feel about spending some time in one of my favorite stores called Lush tomorrow.

"If you're there then it will be great!"

Magnus leaned back from his vanity table to look at his boyfriend. Alec looked like giant curled up on his favorite chair but he was glad to see him there. The apartment had felt so lonely without his shadowhunter.

He could see Alec get lost in the book before him despite having had an exhausting day.

Magnus barefooted walked over toward the younger man, placing his arms around Alec's broad shoulders from behind. He bent his head until his nose was by Alec's neck rune. He moaned softly as he smelled like citrus scent from the bath and a scent that was completely Alec.

He whispered,"Come to bed." before pressing a soft kiss against the sensitive skin.

Alex felt his hand taken as he was led to the massive bed. Magnus crawled on the cloudlike mattress before groaning happily as his body hit the pillows. His eyes were half opened as he waited for Alec to join him. .

"I love this bed so much right now. Alexander why are you still standing?"

Alec had missed this the domesticity of it all. He crawled over until he hovered over Magnus beautiful form. His hair soft and slightly damp. Cat eyes watching him with a sweet smile on his face.

He rested his arms around Magnus head as if shielding them from the world. A world they had just saved hours ago.Their lips were just an inch from meeting 

"I missed you so much Magnus. Having these moments, just you and me."

Magnus pressed his hands against Alex back silently telling him to get closer. Alec warm strong body over him made this feel real and not a dream like he had had the past days apart.

“How do you relax?

Alec had his eyes closed hand rubbing the knuckles on Magnus hand.

"I used to read all the books in the library or train for hours." 

Alec tried to keep his eyes open but they felt heavier and heavier. They opened as Magnus let out a noise of displeasure. He looked almost asleep.

"That doesn't sound relaxing dear. In fact that is the opposite.”

"You’re right. it doesn't. It wasn't until I met you that I knew what it felt like to be at peace. To be happy.”

Magnus felt his heart flutter at the sweet words."So what do you do now to relax?"

Alec moved to lay on his side as Magnus curled under the duvet his face nuzzling the pillow below him. Alec lstared at Magnus face before looking around their bedroom from his chair by the window with his book on the seat to the silly pictures of them they had taken in Japan standing in a frame on Magnus bedside table. 

Alec whispered into the night,"This?"

Magnus nose scrunched adorably, one eye opening. “Hmm...what was that darling?"

Alec continued to whisper,"Being with you. That makes me relaxed. Happy. Alive. Good night Magnus."

Alec fell asleep feeling the bed dip slightly on his side before a kiss was pressed to his cheek and a soft "I love you" whispered in his ear as he finally gave into sleep. 

 

x.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
